Sophie's Adventures!
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: Sophie Curtis is the seven year old Curtis sister the gang loves to death! Especially Dallas and Soda! Follow Sophie and the gang in some crazy adventures they go on! Just some one-shot stories. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I discontinued my other stories...I haven't been on here in forever, lost my notes for them, and I just wasn't feeling them anymore, ya know? So instead here are some little short-stories I've come up with that I hope you guys will enjoy! **

**For those of you that read my Ousiders story involving little Jessica, Sophie is Jessica in this story. I wanted to name her Sophie in the first place but my friend suggested Jessica so I went with it! **

**For those of you that didn't read my story, Sophie is really close with Sodapop, and LOVES the one and only Dallas Winston, with all her heart. She loves the whole gang, but those two are her favorites. You'll find out. More about her as you read!**

**So now that that's out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own the Outsiders, just my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter one: Bullies

"Sophie do you have everything ready?! It's almost time to go!" Darry called from the kitchen. Everyone had eaten breakfast and Pony, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, and Sophie were getting ready for their first day of school. Well Sophie was supposed to be getting ready.

"Okay! *giggleing* Stop it, Dally! I give up! *giggleing*"

"I don't know...Do you REALLY give up?" Dally asked smiling at Sophie.

Sophie was laying on the ground her just brushed golden/slightly white-ish blonde hair was tangled and scattered around her face, her red dress was wrinkled, her black and white Converse were untied, her face was bright red from laughing, and her dark brown eyes were filled with joy and laughter. Dallas was leaning over her tickling her. He was smiling and for once his eyes didn't hold a strong hatred for the world.

Soda and Steve were watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny were talking and Darry was in the kitchen.

Darry stepped out of the kitchen and saw the Sophie and Dallas scene and sighed, "Dallas, I just got her ready to go. Now YOU get to fix her hair and clothes back how they were." Dally sighed and stood up, he helped Sophie up off the floor and straightened her dress back out. He grabbed her hairbrush out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch next to Two-Bit to brush her hair. "C'mere Sophie so I can brush your hair." Dal said. Sophie walked over there and turned around so Dally could brush her hair. After that she tied her shoes like the big 7 year old girl she is and was ready to go.

"Alright, time to go." Darry said grabbing his carkeys off of the coffee table in the living room. Everyone going to school got up. Sophie hugged Dallas before grabbing her Mickey Mouse backpack (courtesy of Two-bit) and her lunch off of table. She ran out the door after the others "Be good! And have fun!" Dally called after her. "Bye Dally!" she yelled getting into the car.

After a short drive Darry pulled into to the Tulsa high school's parking lot. Steve, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit hopped out of the car. They said their goodbyes and walked up to the school. Darry pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the elementary school. Soda got out with Sophie and walked her inside. Only going up to Soda's belly button she hugged him tightly. Soda picked her up smiling and hugged her back, Sophie kissed Soda on the cheek and ran off to her classroom once he put her down. "Bye Soda, love you!" she called behind her shoulder. "Bye Sophie, I love you too! Have fun! Make new friends!" Soda called after her.

Once Darry dropped off Soda a the DX he himself,headed off to work.

**Sophie's POV**

It's the first day of school, yay! I'm finally in second grade! I'm so excited! I'm gonna make so many new friends!

I walked into my classroom, room 107, my teacher was Mrs. Rachel. She had pretty, short, bouncy, curly, red hair, bright blue eyes, and lots of little freckles on her face. She was wearing a flowing green shirt, black dress pants, and black heels.

I looked around and didn't see any of my friends from last year, that's a bummer. But I saw three girls in a corner talking, I thought I could be friends with them.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Curtis." I greeted them.

One girl had long, spaghetti like, dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes, the girl on her left had midnight black hair, and green eyes. the girl on her right had light brown/reddish hair, like Ponyboy, and grey/green eyes.

The girl in the middle, (spaghetti hair), looked and me and started laughing. "I'm Sophia Alexadria Maria Walker." she said sounding kind of mean...I brushed it off and kept smiling. Be charming, just like Darry says Soda and I are. "Thats a pretty name Sophia. It sounds like Sophie!" I said. "Yeah whatever. Sophie and Sophia are completely different. My name is very sophisticated, and sounds like a beautiful princess. Unlike the name 'Sophie' You don't even look like a Sophie. You look like a sofa. A big, fat, old sofa. What size is your dress fatty?" she teased. My smile fell as her and the two other girls started laughing at me.

Hurt, I turned away and took a seat at an empty table just as the teacher told us to settle down and take a seat. Everyone sat with their friends and they sat close to Sophie. All admiring her expensive looking clothes and her braclet she said her daddy got her from Italy. Nobody sat with me.

The day finally ended and I grabbed my backpack and was heading for the door when spaghetti hair stopped me. "If you thought we could be friends, that just shows you're just a dumb blonde. We'll never be friends, Sofa. I don't associate with greasers, like you." she said before turning, her spaghetti hair whipping around her head and she walked out of the room with her two friends.

Tears building up in my eyes I put my backpack on and left the small classroom. I wiped my eyes before opening the front doors and walking down the school steps. At the bottom of the steps I saw Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally waiting for me. I smiled and ran down the steps into Soda's arms. "Hey kiddo! How was your first day of second grade?" He asked putting me back on the ground. I was about to answer when I heard a voice. "Bye Sophie, see you tomorrow." it was spaghetti hair. I turned and saw her walk by with a girl who looked to be Soda's age. Sophia had a mean look in her eye and her sister gave me a look as well.

I stepped closer to Soda and mumbled "Bye Sophia."

Soda and the other guys looked at me curiously. "Who was that?" Two-Bit asked. "Ummmm...that was spaghet- Sophia. A girl i met today.." I answered nervously. I looked up and saw Two-Bit give me the we're-going-to-talk-later look. I smiled nervously at him. "That's my Sophie! Makin' friends on her first day of school!" Soda said happily and ruffling my hair. I giggled as Soda put me on his shoulders and we walked home.

When we got home Soda said Darry was going to be home really late, so he was in charge of dinner. Of course Soda always likes to make super cool crazy stuff for dinner so he went to the store with Steve. Pony and Johnny went out to see a movie. Dally had to run an errand and would be back in a little while. And that left me and Two-bit...

When everyone left I managed to sneak away into my room. I was hiding under my bed when I heard my door open. "Sophie, I know you're in here." I heard Two-Bit say. He walked around and I saw him stop in front of my bed. "Hmmmm...now we're could my little Sophie be? What if the tickle monster comes and gets her!?" he said. I smiled and saw him walk around the bed. Before I could do anything Two-Bit grabbed my legs and pulled me out from under the bed, and started tickling me.

"Stop,Two-Bit!" I laughed. I could feel my face turning red, when Two-Bit stopped. I looked up at him and he turned his head to the side and I giggled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and picked me up. He sat on my bed and put me in his lap. "Alright. What's going on?" he asked me. "What're you talking about, Two-Bit?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could do, I tilted my head to the side, and smiled brightly at him. "That look might work on everyone else, but not me Soph. Spill it, kid." Two-Bit said. I sighed and blew my bangs out of my face. "What was up with that Soc Sophia today?" he asked. "Nothing..." I mumbled pretending to be interested in Two-Bits leather jacket zipper. "Sophie." Two-Bit said sternly. I looked up at him in his grey eyes.

"Sophia was mean to me today while I was trying to be her friend. She said her name was more sophisticated and was like a princess name, and she called me a dumb blonde and fat, ugly, sofa." I told him. "Now Sophie. Why didn't you tell us when we picked you up? Soda's gonna be real upset when he finds out you didn't tell him right away. What's Dally gonna say when he finds out? Or Darry. Sophie we're all here for you, you can tell us anything and we'll take care of those dumb bullies for ya. Ya dig?" two-Bit said. "yeah, I dig Two-Bit. Thanks." I said smiling and hugging him.

**Six weeks later, no ones POV**

Everyone, minus Darry who was at work and Sophie who was at school, was at the Curtis house. Ponyboy had pink eye and well Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny were skipping school, and Soda had the day off. All of the guys were hanging out in the living room, Pony was reading a book, Johnny watching TV with Two-Bit and Dally, and Soda and Steve were playing cards.

Around lunch time the front slammed open and Sophie burst in. She was breathing heavily like she had ran all the way home. Her eyes were red, her face was covered in tears, her hair was messed up, her clothes were messed up, her cheek had a scratch on it, and her knees were bloody and scrapped. She ran straight into her room and slammed the door.

Everyone sat there stunned, trying to figure out if that really just happened. But it didn't last long once Sophie's sobs were heard through the walls. Dallas and Soda were the first ones up and heading for her room, everyone else hot on their heels.

Soda politely knocked on the door. A muffled "go away." was heard. But Dallas was having none of it. He swung the door open and had Sophie in his arms in a flash. "Are you okay? What happened, Sophie?" Soda asked concerned. Sophie just buried her face into Dal's shoulder and continued to cry. "It was Sophia, wasn't it?" Two-Bit asked angerly. All of the guys turned to him confused.

After Two-Bit finished telling them what happened, everyone looked at Sophie who was laying her head on Dally's shoulder and playing with his hair. She had stopped crying now, but you could tell she was still hurting on the inside.

"She's been bullying you?" Soda asked taking her fron Dallas. Sophie shrugged her shoulders not looking up at any of them. Her bottom lip quivered and tears trickled out of her eyes. "At recess her and some other kids were calling me names, and they pulled my hair, and pushed me down." Sophie said her voice rising in pitch as she tried not to cry some more. "Awh, baby. Don't listen to them." Soda said hugging her. He pulled her face up so she was looking at him. She stared into his dark brown eyes, and he did the same with her.

"You listen to me Sophie. You are a beautiful young girl. You're perfect in every single way. Those kids are just big meanies, you don't listen to them at all. You're most certainly NOT a dumb blonde, you're not fat, you're none of those things. You're my little sister and I love you so much, I would do anything for you. Everyone in this house, plus a few not in this house, love you and are here for you. You have a problem? You come tell one of us, and we'll solve it. I promise you, we'll listen and do whatever we can to make the situation better. But hiding stuff like this isn't going to solve the problem. Okay? I love you." Soda said.

Sophie looked around the room with her teary eyes, making eye contact with every boy in there. Then she looked back at Soda and nodded her head up and down. "Okay, no more secrets. I love you too Sodapop." Sophie's said hugging him tightly.

Sophie then looked at Dallas.

"Dally?"

"Yeah, Soph?"

"You're not gonna do somethin' stupid, like threaten those kids and get yer self in jail, are you?"

Everyone laughed.

"Nah Sophie. I think Sodapop and Darry are gonna handle this one. But I, (he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder) am gonna handle bandagin' you up, and takin' ya out for ice cream and other fun stuff."

Sophie giggled as everyone was either smiling or chuckling as they left her room, going back to whatever they were gona do. But Sodapop did have some phone calls to make to the school...

* * *

**Soooooo what did you guys think? Please! Leave reviews and all of that other stuff (maybe favorite and follow? ;D )**

**It was just a little short story about Sophie andother protectiveness of the gang over her. I'm sure the next one will be more f****un, funny,exciting, all of that good stuff! **

**Welp, that's it for now! Thanks for reading!**

**(drops smoke bomb) **

**BOMBDIGGITY OUT! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well...I got one review for the last chapter, but that's not gonna stop me from posting, more!**

**Oh and thanks Cat414 for reviewing! ;D**

**I don't own the outsiders! Just my OC's**

**Oh and the Shepard's will be making an appearance in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Greasers and Beauty Pageants...

"C'mon Soda! Hurry before all of the ice cream is gone!" Sophie yelled pulling with all of her strength to get Soda into the ice cream parlor. But he was taking his sweet time to mess with Sophie. "Sooooooooodddddaaaaa!" Sophie whined as she got behind him and started to push Soda. "Sophie, I don't think they'll run out of ice cream..." Soda said flashing her a smile.

Soda had the day off on this fine autumn Saturday, so he and Sophie went to spend the day together. So far they've played at the park, went to the arcade, ran into Two-Bit and Johnny, and now they were getting ice cream from "Ben's Family Ice Cream Shop".

Sophie FINALLY got Soda into the ice cream shop and was happily scanning the different flavors, until she saw a little sign. It read:

"TRY OUR NEW EVERYTHING SUNDAY!" below it was a picture of waffle cone bowl filled with all of the flavors of ice cream they owned, topped with chocolate syrup, cool whip, sprinkles, and not one, but FIVE cherries scattered on top! And only for three dollars and fifty cents.

"I want THAT! Soda! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sophie pleaded giving him her cutest puppy dog look. Soda smiled brightly "How about we take it home and share it? Just me and you." Soda suggested. Sophie nodded enthusiastically and stepped to the side so Soda could order their ice cream.

Sophie looked around the little shop and saw some flyers on a stand that caught her eye. She walked over and grabbed one. She was about to start reading it when Soda came over there with a container sealing their ice cream inside. "Whatcha got there, Soph?" Soda asked looking at the flyer. "A beauty pageant? What would you wanna enter that for?" he asked looking at her curiously. "Ew! I DON'T wanna be in a beauty pageant." Sophie said still looking at the flyer as they left heading for home.

"We're home!" Sophie yelled as she and Soda walked into the house. At the sight of Dally on the couch Sophie ran over there and hugged him. Then she hugged Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny. "What did you and Soda do today?" Ponyboy asked. "Sophie! Ice cream!" Soda called from the kitchen. Sophie squealed and jumped off of Pony's lap and ran into the kitchen, dropping the beauty pageant flyer she still had in her hand. Two-Bit saw it and picked it up. "Sophie? In a beauty pageant?" Two-Bit asked himself confused. Johnny shrugged "Why don't we go ask her." he said standing and walking into the kitchen, the other three following.

When they entered the kitchen Sophie and Soda were stuffing ice cream into their mouths, both of them having ice cream all over their faces. Sophie had cool whip on her nose, and a chocolate syrup mustache, and Soda looked the same. The guys took seats around the table and looked at the two. Sophie turned to Dallas who was on her left and held a bite of strawberry ice cream (his favorite) out to him, he opened his mouth and Sophie put the spoon in feeding him ice cream. Two-Bit and Soda sniggering at the scene, until Dal gave them his death glare.

"So Sophie, you're gonna be in the beauty pageant?" Two-Bit asked his head tilted to the side. "Ew! NO Two-Bit! Beauty pageants are degrading to women. They just prove that one girl is better than the rest, when all girls are beautiful. Skinny, fat, short, tall, white, or African American. All girls are beautiful, one girl shouldn't get a prize for spending thousands of dollars to make her better than the other girls. It's just stupid." Sophie said with fire in her eyes. Two-Bit put his hands up in defense.

Then two girls standing in the door way made their presence known. "You're wrong. You're just mad because you could never win." The younger one said, she looked to be Sophie's age. "Who are you?" Dallas asked. "My brother sent me to get the money you owe him for losing a bet." The older girl said. You could tell the older girl was the younger girls mother because they both had fiery red hair and green eyes and looked a lot alike. Dallas rolled his eyes and handed fifty dollars to the older girl. She sneered at Dallas and looked back at Sophie. "Madeline is in that beauty pageant every year, and she always wins. You'd never stand a chance against my daughter so I'm glad you aren't entering." she said before the two turned and left.

Sophie growled grabbing a pencil off of the counter, "Gimme that flyer Two-Bit." she snatched the paper from him, turned it over to the registration form on the back and started filling it out. When she finished she went into her and Soda's room and returned with a medium sized box. "What's in there Sophie?" Soda asked. She sighed and looked up at all of the guys around the table. Sophie unlatched the box and opened it. Inside was a rather large wad of cash. Everyone looked at her shocked. "Where did all of THAT come from!?" Two-Bit asked. "Birthdays, Christmas, the ground, Dally, and Tim Shepard." Sophie answered nonchalantly.

"Why do you have money from Shepard?"Dal asked.

"Why does she have money from YOU?" Soda asked. Dal just gave him a look.

Just then the door slammed and Tim Shepard himself along with his two siblings, Angela and Curly, came into the house. "Hey guys. What's up?" Tim greeted and he ruffled Sophie's hair. She made a sound of protest and shoved his hand away."Nothing much, Sophie's entering a beauty pageant." Two-Bit said. "A beauty pageant?" Angela asked curiously. "Yeah, a beauty pageant. A contest you'd never win." Curly grumbled, resulting in a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Tim. "Anyways, Sophie. I was going to say, before I was rudely interrupted by Curly, I have a close friend that used to compete in beauty pageants all of the time. She's a middle classer. But I'm sure she could help you." Angela said smiling. "Yeah! Can we call her now?" Sophie asked. Angela nodded and the two headed into the other room to make the phone call.

"Does she have enough money for that?" Curly asked raising an eyebrow. Ponyboy slid the box over to himself and started to count the money. "Wow...she has three-hundred-and forty dollars and thirty seven cents..." Ponyboy said. "Well I don't think that's enough..." Johnny said, then he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and set it in Sophie's box. Two-Bit grinned and pulled some cash put of his pocket, he put thirty dollars into her box. Soda put in thirty dollars too, Pony put it in ten, Dallas, not surprising any one, put in eighty dollars he said he got from horse riding at the rodeo the other night. Curly sighed and put seventy dollars, but Tim is the one everyone nearly died when he put in three-hundred frickin' dollars!

Ponyboy just finished counting up all of the money when Sophie and Angela came back into the kitchen both smiling. "Jazmine is gonna come over and bring all of her old pageant stuff, and she's gonna help me!" Sophie exclaimed. They all smiled at her. "Well Sophie, we all pitched in, some more than others, (insert glares at Dal, Tim, and Curly) and now you have eight-hundred and sixty-five dollars and thirty-seven cents. That should be enough for some stuff. Maybe that Jazmine girl has some old dresses you can wear." Soda said smiling at Sophie. Sophie squealed and hugged everyone in thsay repeating 'thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much!'.

Now the just have to convince Darry to let her enter the pageant...

* * *

**Sorry this one was short BUT it will be continued! I promise! I think you guys will get a kick out of this little story! **

**If you read it, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Leave a review! If you don't review Sophie will be upset, and if Sophie is upset then Dally is upset...We all know where Dally being upset leads to..**


End file.
